nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jane Birkin
Jane Mallory Birkin, née le 14 décembre 1946 à Londres, est une actrice et une chanteuse britannique installée en France depuis la fin des années 1960. Biographie Jane Birkin est la fille de David Birkin (1914-1991), commandant dans la Royal Navy, et de l'actrice Judy Gamble (plus connue sous son nom de scène, Judy Campbell (1916-2004), muse de Noel Coward, le célèbre dramaturge britannique). Elle est la sœur de l'acteur et réalisateur Andrew Birkin, qui a joué avec elle dans le film La Pirate et a dirigé Charlotte Gainsbourg (la fille qu'elle a eu avec Serge Gainsbourg) dans The Cement Garden et de Linda Birkin. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, son père a aidé la Résistance française en transbordant de nuit, entre l’Angleterre et la Normandie, les combattants de la France libre. Il a, entre autres, sauvé François Mitterrand. Elle est la tante du poète et musicien Anno Birkin et des acteurs David Birkin et Ned Birkin. Jane Birkin est la descendante de Charles II roi d'Angleterre et d'Écosse, la petite-nièce de Freda Dudley Ward, maitresse d'Édouard VIII roi de Grande-Bretagne alors prince de Galles et la cousine du mathématicien et philosophe Bertrand Russell. Jane Birkin a été la compagne du compositeur John Barry (1933), (qui a composé la musique de plusieurs films de James Bond, le thème de The Knack... and how to get it ou celui de la série à succès Amicalement vôtre avec Roger Moore et Tony Curtis), de l'acteur et auteur-compositeur-interprète Serge Gainsbourg (1928-1991), de l'acteur et cinéaste Jacques Doillon (1944),et de l'auteur Olivier Rolin (1947) chacun des trois premiers étant le père d'une de ses filles: Kate (1967), maintenant photographe, Charlotte (1971), actrice et chanteuse et Lou (1982) actrice et mannequin. Serge Gainsbourg a été son pygmalion, la propulsant au sommet des hit-parades en 1968 avec le sulfureux duo Je t'aime… moi non plus, initialement écrit pour Brigitte Bardot. La chanson est interdite par le Vatican, ce qui fait exploser ses ventes. Un album aux deux signatures Serge Gainsbourg-Jane Birkin suit en 1969. La voix enfantine de la chanteuse, parfois proche d'un simple souffle, son accent anglais prononcé, la rendent immédiatement reconnaissable. C'est le départ d'une longue collaboration qui aboutira à une œuvre quasi-unique dans la chanson française. À la mort de Gainsbourg, Birkin enregistre plusieurs albums où elle reprend les chansons qu'il lui a écrite (ou écrites pour d'autres) comme dans Versions Jane et Arabesque. Elle devient ainsi l'ambassadrice de l'œuvre de Gainsbourg et donne des concerts à travers le Monde (aussi bien à Tokyo, qu'à New York ou qu'en Palestine). La série de concerts d'Arabesque rencontre un succès certain et propose une version orientalisée de sa musique. Birkin tente aussi l'aventure en dehors de Gainsbourg et convoque de nombreux compositeurs pour trois albums à succès (A la légère où elle côtoie Zazie ou MC Solaar, l'album de duos Rendez-vous ou le récent Fictions). Son statut d'icône internationale lui permet de collaborer avec des musiciens étrangers aussi talentueux et variés que Brian Molko (du groupe britannique Placebo), Rufus Wainwright, Beth Gibbons (de Portishead) ou encore Caetano Veloso. Elle est également servie par des textes de jeunes musiciens hexagonaux tels que Cali, Arthur H, Zazie, Dominique A ou plus âgés comme Etienne Daho ou Alain Souchon (avec qui elle avait fait un duo pour le film Comédie de Doillon). Au cinéma, elle débute en Angleterre dans le film de Richard Lester "The Knack... and how to get it", film emblématique du Swinging London où elle apparaît aux côtés d'autres débutantes telles que Jacqueline Bisset ou Charlotte Rampling. Le film est un succès et Jane Birkin enchaîne sous la direction de Michelangelo Antonioni dans le film "Blow Up" qui est présenté au Festival du film de Cannes (et y remporte La Palme d'or) où elle apparaît nue. C'est alors qu'elle décide d'aller en France pour tenter sa chance comme actrice et elle est engagée après des extraits désastreux (elle finira en pleurs) pour le film "Slogan" de Pierre Grimblat sur lequel elle rencontre Serge Gainsbourg. Grimblat raconte qu'au début du tournage, Birkin et Gainsbourg ne s'entendaient pas du tout (Gainsbourg sortait de sa relation avec Brigitte Bardot et n'appréciait pas trop cette Anglaise qui faisait des fautes de Français) et qu'il les a invité au restaurant Maxim's pour dîner, dîner auquel il n'est pas venu. Finalement, le film se fait et Birkin devient une vedette populaire, souvent employée pour des comédies où elle joue des rôles de "ravissante idiote" (son duo avec Pierre Richard se conclut par de nombreux succès au box-office). Dans les années 80, elle connaît un tournant vers le cinéma d'auteur à partir de sa rencontre avec Jacques Doillon et du film La Fille prodigue. Si le film ne marche pas (il sort pendant les élections présidentielles), il prouve que Birkin est capable de jouer dans les deux registres. Elle le commente un quart de siècle plus tard (mars 2006) : « C’était la première fois qu’une personne tournant des films dits intellectuels pensait à moi. Jacques Doillon était un réalisateur de films qui n’était pas intéressé à me voir sans mes vêtements. Il m’a dit : « Je vous veux boutonnée jusqu’au cou, je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans votre tête et je veux que vous fassiez une crise de nerfs. » J’ai donc fait La Fille prodigue et dès lors j’ai été considérée comme une actrice sérieuse en France, et des réalisateurs comme Jacques Rivette, Agnès Varda ou Jean-Luc Godard m’ont sollicitée, alors qu’avant j’étais une vedette populaire, mais avec rien dans la tête ». Cette remise en question lui vaut donc de tourner avec les plus grands cinéastes contemporains (il faut ajouter James Ivory, Alain Resnais ou encore Bertrand Tavernier) à cette liste) dans des rôles variés. Presque totalement absente au Cinéma dans les années 90 (consacrées à la chanson et marquées par la mort de Gainsbourg), elle revient jouer dans des films auréolée d'un statut d'icône tels que le désopilant "Merci docteur Rey" d'Andrew Litvack ou encore "Mariées mais pas trop" de Catherine Corsini (les deux cinéastes lui font des hommages appuyés dans ces films). Lors du tournage de "Jane B. par Agnès V.", Agnès Varda la pousse à concrétiser ses projets d'auteur (scénariste-réalisatrice). C'est ainsi qu'elle écrira le scénario de "Kung-Fu Master" (également réalisé par Varda, juste après le premier film) et qu'elle réalisera (pour la télévision) et mettra en scène (au théâtre) sa pièce "Oh, Pardon tu dormais" avec Christine Boisson et Pierre Arditi. Birkin a tourné son premier long-métrage de Cinéma en tant que réalisatrice, "Boxes" (qui réunit Géraldine Chaplin, Natacha Régnier ou encore sa fille Lou Doillon) en 2006. Le film est sorti en salles en juin 2007. Jane Birkin est également investie dans des actions humanitaires (avec Amnesty International, entre autres) et a été la marraine du Téléthon en 2001. Filmographie Actrice * 1965 : The Knack... and How to Get It de Richard Lester (non créditée) - la fille sur la moto. * 1966 : "Kaleidoscope" de Jack Smight avec Warren Beatty et Susannah York - la fille exquise * 1966 : Blow-Up de Michelangelo Antonioni avec Gillian Hills - la fille blonde * 1968 : Wonderwall de Joe Massot- Penny Lane * 1968 : Slogan de Pierre Grimblat avec Serge Gainsbourg et Juliet Berto- Evelyne * 1969 : La Piscine de Jacques Deray avec Romy Schneider, Alain Delon et Maurice Ronet - Penelope * 1969 : Les Chemins de Katmandou de André Cayatte avec Serge Gainsbourg et Elsa Martinelli - Jane * 1970 : Trop petit mon ami" de Eddy Matalon avec Bernard Fresson et Claude Brasseur - ''Christine Mars / Christine Devone * 1970 : Sex Power de Henry Chapier avec Bernadette Lafont - ''Jane * 1970 : Alba Pagana de Ugo Liberatore avec Alessio Orano - ''Flora Finlake * 1970 : Canabis de Pierre Koralnik avec Serge Gainsbourg - ''Jane Swenson * 1971 : 19 djevojaka i Mornar de Milan Kosovac avec Serge Gainsbourg - ''Milja * 1971 : Romance of a Horsethief de Abraham Polonsky avec Yul Brynner, Eli Wallach et Serge Gainsbourg - Naomi * 1971 : Melody (TV) de Jean-Christophe Averty sur un scénario et une musique de Serge Gainsbourg - Melody Nelson * 1972 : Trop jolies pour être honnêtes de Richard Balducci avec Bernadette Lafont et Elisabeth Wiener - Christine * 1973 : Dark Places de Don Sharp avec Christopher Lee et Joan Collins - Alta * 1973 : Don Juan ou si Don Juan était une femme de Roger Vadim avec Brigitte Bardot, Robert Hossein et Mathieu Carrière - Clara * 1973 : Morte negli occhi del gatto, La de Roger Vadim avec Hiram Keller et Serge Gainsbourg - Corringa * 1973 : Projection privée de Françoise Letterier avec Françoise Fabian et Bulle Ogier - Kate / Hélène * 1974 : Le Mouton enragé de Michel Deville avec Jean-Louis Trintignant, Romy Schneider, Jean-Pierre Cassel et Jean-François Balmer - Marie-Paule * 1974 : La Moutarde me monte au nez de Claude Zidi avec Pierre Richard et Claude Piéplu - Jackie Logan * 1974 : Comment réussir quand on est con et pleurnichard de Michel Audiard avec Jean Rochefort, Jean Carmet, Stéphane Audran et Evelyne Buyle - Jane * 1974 : Bons baisers de Tarzan (TV) de Pierre Desfons avec Luis Rego - Jeanne * 1974 : Sérieux comme le plaisir de Robert Benayoun avec Isabelle Huppert - Ariane Berg * 1975 : La Course à l'échalote de Claude Zidi avec Pierre Richard et Michel Aumont - Janet * 1975 : Catherine et Cie de Michel Boisrond (scénario : Catherine Breillat et Léo L. Fuchs) avec Patrick Dewaere et Jean-Claude Brialy - Catherine * 1975 : Sept morts sur ordonnance de Jacques Rouffio avec Gérard Depardieu, Michel Piccoli, Michel Auclair et Marina Vlady- Jane Berg * 1976 : Je t'aime moi non plus de Serge Gainsbourg avec Joe Dalessandro - Johnny * 1978 : Mort sur le Nil de John Guillermin avec Bette Davis, Peter Ustinov et Maggie Smith - Louise Bourget * 1980 : La Fille prodigue de Jacques Doillon avec Michel Piccoli - Anne * 1983 : L'Ami de Vincent de Pierre Granier-Deferre - Marie-Pierre * 1983 : Circulez y a rien à voir de Patrice Leconte avec Michel Blanc - Hélène Duvernet * 1983 : L'Amour par terre de Jacques Rivette avec Géraldine Chaplin - Emily * 1984 : La Pirate de Jacques Doillon avec Andrew Birkin, Maruschka Detmers et Laure Marsac - Alma * 1984 : Le Garde du corps de François Leterrier avec Gérard Jugnot et Sami Frey - Barbara Penning * 1985 : Le Neveu de Beethoven de Paul Morrissey avec Nathalie Baye et Mathieu Carrière - Joanna * 1985 : Dust de Marion Hänsel - Magda * 1985 : La Femme de ma vie de Régis Wargnier - Laura * 1987 : Comédie ! de Jacques Doillon avec Alain Souchon - Elle * 1987 : Kung-Fu Master d'Agnès Varda avec Charlotte Gainsbourg, Lou Doillon et Mathieu Demy - Mary-Jane * 1988 : Jane B. par Agnès V. d'Agnès Varda avec Alain Souchon, Jean-Pierre Léaud et Philippe Léotard - Jane Birkin * 1987 : Soigne ta droite de Jean-Luc Godard - la cigale * 1990 : Daddy nostalgie de Bertrand Tavernier (scénario de Colo Tavernier) avec Dirk Bogarde - Caroline * 1991 : La Belle Noiseuse de Jacques Rivette avec Michel Piccoli, Emmanuelle Béart et Marianne Denicourt - Liz * 1995 :Noir comme le souvenir de Jean-Pierre Mocky avec Sabine Azéma et Jean-François Stévenin * 1995 : Les Cent et une nuits de Simon Cinéma d'Agnès Varda avec Catherine Deneuve - celle qui dit "radin" * 1997 : On connaît la chanson d'Alain Resnais (scénario de et avec Agnès Jaoui et Jean-Pierre Bacri) et aussi André Dussolier, Lambert Wilson et Sabine Azéma - Jane * 1998 : La fille d'un soldat ne pleure jamais de James Ivory avec Leelee Sokiesky et Virginie Ledoyen - Mrs Fortescue * 1999 : The Last September de Deborah Warner avec Michael Gambon, Maggie Smith, Fiona Shaw et Lambert Wilson - Francie Montmorency * 2001 : Reines d'un jour de Marion Vernoux avec Karin Viard, Sergi Lopez, Hélène Fillières, Clémentine Célarié et Victor Lanoux - Jane * 2002 : Merci Docteur Rey de Andrew Litvack avec Stanislas Merhar, Dianne Wiest, Jerry Hall, Vanessa Redgrave et Bulle Ogier - Pénélope * 2003 : Mariées mais pas trop de Catherine Corsini avec Emilie Dequenne, Pierre Richard, Jérémie Elkaïm et Clovis Cornillac - Renée * 2007 : Boxes de Jane Birkin avec Jane Birkin, Géraldine Chaplin, Michel Piccoli, Natacha Régnier et Lou Doillon - Anna * 2007 : La Tête de maman de Carine Tardieu avec Pascal Elbé, Kad Merad, Karin Viard et Jane Birkin - Jane Birkin Actrice de Télévision *1971 : Melody - Melody Nelson *1982 : Scarface - Cesca *1990 : L'Ex-femme de ma vie - Aurélie *1991 : Red Fox - Violet Harrison *2000 : Cinderella - Mab *2006 : Les Aventuriers des mers du sud - Fanny Stevenson Productrice *2002 : Arabesque Réalisatrice * 1991 : Contre l'oubli , film collectif * 1992 : Oh pardon tu dormais * 2007 : Boxes Scénariste * 1987 : Kung-Fu master d'Agnès Varda * 1992 : Oh pardon tu dormais de Jane Birkin * 2007 : Boxes de Jane Birkin'' Autre Comédienne de théatre * 1985 : La Fausse Suivante de Marivaux * 1988 : L'Ex-femme de ma vie de Balasko * 1990 : Quelque part dans cette vie de Horovitz * 1995 : Les Troyennes de Euripide * 1999 : Oh pardon tu dormais de Jane Birkin * 2005 : Hamlet de Shakespeare * 2006 : Electre de Sophocle Auteur * Oh pardon tu dormais, pièce de théâtre, Albin Michel, 2000. Discographie * 1969 : Jane Birkin - Serge Gainsbourg (SG) * 1973 : Di Doo Dah (SG) * 1975 : Lolita Go Home * 1978 : Ex-Fan des Sixties (SG) * 1983 : Baby Alone in Babylone (SG) * 1987 : Lost Song (SG) * 1987 : Jane Birkin au Bataclan * (SG) * 1990 : Amours des feintes (SG) * 1992 : Jane B. (intégrale en 4 CD) * 1992 : Intégral Casino de Paris * * 1996 : Versions Jane * 1996 : Intégral Olympia * * 1998 : The Best Of ** * 1999 : À la légère * 2002 : Arabesque * 2004 : Rendez-vous * 2006 : Fictions Vidéographie * 1987 : Jane Birkin au Bataclan VHS et DVD * 1991 : Intégral Casino de Paris VHS et DVD * 2002 : Arabesque - Jane Birkin ,Le voyage d'Arabesque DVD * 2004 : Rendez-vous avec Jane DVD Récompenses *Nomination pour le César du Meilleur Second Rôle Féminin 1992 pour La Belle Noiseuse (1991) *Nomination pour le César de la Meilleure Actrice 1987 pour La Femme de ma vie (1986) *Nomination pour le César de la Meilleur Actrice 1985 pour La Pirate (1984'' Décorations *Elle a été décorée Ordre de l'Empire britannique|Officier de l'Empire britanique par la reine Élisabeth IIen 2001 *Elle a été décorée Chevalier de l'Ordre national du mérite par le ministre français des affaires étrangères en 2004 *Elle est chevalier des Arts et Lettres *Elle a refusée la Légion d'honneur en 1989 à cause des états de service de son père Catégorie:Actrice française Catégorie:Actrice britannique Catégorie:Réalisatrice française Catégorie:Scénariste français Catégorie:Naissance en 1946 en:Jane Birkin From Film Wiki, a Wikia wiki.